


[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (5-6)

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (5-6)

V. MIDAS

 

“听说最近有大的人事变动？”Raoul摆手示意侍者退下，然后对对面的人说。  
Iason抬眼看了看他，“明天就会公布。”说着，他把手边的一叠报告递给Raoul。  
Raoul很快地扫视了一遍，“虽然人员涉及面很广，但似乎很多的变动并非实质性的。”  
“这正是他的意图。”  
“上次机密泄露事情的影响吧。”  
“因为人员必须要调换，但又希望掩人耳目，所以很多都只是表面功夫，而且都是暂时的。不知情的人，一下子看不出谁才是他真正的目的；而知道的人，也没必要用这样的障眼法。”  
Raoul定睛看了看报告，“Matison那家伙也在里面啊……”  
“Jupiter大人的意思。”  
“但也是经你之手不是么？”Raoul一笑。  
“他一直在给自己找麻烦，我成全他了而已。照目前的状况，如果我放他一马，他就会立刻认为是自己抓住了什么了不起值得利用的大把柄而一味纠缠下去。”如此说着，Iason心里却在想着更深一层的东西。他知道Jupiter移掉Matison只是第一步，而且决不仅仅是因为航线系统上有所疏漏的问题。涉嫌科学院机密资料泄漏恐怕才是真正的原因。  
“这样看来，有人想散布的杂言杂语应该还没有传到Jupiter大人那里去。”  
Iason的脸色突然一暗，轻轻地说：“神也未必是万能的。”  
对面的Raoul对他这样的言辞感到一阵不安，仿佛他在被挑衅了的同时也在大胆地进行着危险的挑衅。  
Raoul转换了话题，而Iason却若有若无地冷笑起来。

“Riki大人，”Daryl不知如何是好地看着埋头在被子里的Riki，“请您赶快起来吧，医生已经在门外等您很久了。”  
“我没有病，看什么医生？！”被子里传来的烦躁的声音显得闷闷的。  
“但是新的规定要求Blondie大人身边的……呃，每个人都要定期体检。”Daryl暗惊，差点将那个字眼脱口而出。  
床上的人却大笑了起来，拉开了被子猛地坐起来，把Daryl拽到眼前：“是宠物吧？是Blondie大人身边那些下贱的宠物才需要体检以保证不会把什么肮脏的疾病传播到他们主人那里去吧？还是说，如果查出来有什么毛病，就可以立即被送到科学院当试验品来开发更精良的品种？！”  
“不，不是的……”  
“你心里也是认为我是他的宠物不是么？！就算以前你不这么想现在也不得不这么认为了，不是么？！”  
Daryl眼睁睁看着Riki，一个字也说不出来。  
Riki眼睛里迸发的明亮的火焰突然灰暗了下去，那眼神里仿佛一下子充满了浓重的绝望，然后瞬间又爆发了光芒。他出人意料地将Daryl压倒在床边，声音里遍布阴郁：“你知道当宠物是什么滋味么？”  
“Ri……”  
很满足地看着Daryl惊惶苍白的脸，“觉得恐怖么？厌恶么？就这么被人按在身下！”Riki的脸渐渐埋了下去，声线像是绷满的弓弦，一触即发，“被一个你恨之入骨的混蛋这样没完没了地羞辱……侵犯！明明知道他……在自己的身体里却毫无办法！能做的只是干等着他下次再来对自己做同样的事！”  
“Riki大人请您别说了！”  
“哦，我忘记了给那里涂药的人可是你呢……”说着Riki干笑起来。  
“Riki大人求求您不要再说下去了！！”Daryl无法忍受喊了出来，他将Riki推开，用双手捂住了耳朵。  
Riki怔怔地看着无辜的Daryl，心中填满了罪恶感。他清楚地知道自己的脾气越来越坏，他越来越无法控制自己只想要找个人撒气，虽然每次事后都后悔不已，但又无力对对方道歉和安慰。  
他慢慢地坐下来，眼睛里变得一团漆黑，“其实这些我都不怕……Daryl……我怕的是……一直被关在这里直到老死……”

后来，Riki是被Iason亲手送到了医疗部进行了全面的体检。回来的时候，在大厅里见到了Daryl。Riki脸上没有什么表情，他看着Daryl，突然挤出一笑，“非常健康呢，他们说。”  
或者已经，不剩下什么可以被伤害的了。

坐进了他的车里，Riki还是搞不清楚状况。  
Iason并不迟疑地发动悬浮车，朝着Midas的方向驶去。  
Riki的心里一阵翻江倒海。  
他突然走进房间，说要带自己去Midas，却没有做任何解释。现在坐在他的身边，那个万年冰山仍旧一言不发。  
真的要被扔进Midas的地下妓院了吧。这么快啊……  
也没什么……大不了的……  
“喂！去Midas干什么？”Riki决定不能被卖掉时才知道发生了什么。  
Iason却没有看他，“听说你闷得厉害不是么。”  
Riki不可置信地瞪着Iason的侧脸。  
“不会把你卖掉的。”  
Riki心里所想的似乎被对方偷看了去，这让他觉得有点狼狈。他扭过头，看向窗外，也不再说活。  
车子飞快而平稳地行驶在Midas的街道上，道路两边的店铺恨不得在白天也开着霓虹灯招揽客人。一个大过一个的色彩鲜艳的广告牌争先恐后地跳进行人的视线，几乎，连天空都被遮住了。  
周围的景物似乎熟悉起来，Riki渐渐辨认出这是他以前游荡过的一带。  
然后，像预感到什么。还来不及躲开目光，那条当初相遇的巷子就出现了，在视野里一闪而过，就被远远地抛在了身后。  
Iason的脸上没有任何反应，他似乎只是不经意地从这里经过而已。但是Riki却觉得一下子喘不过气来。  
这个……混蛋……  
他心里骂着，但又不想被对方察觉自己的伤口，所以只是暗暗攥紧了拳头。

夜色降临之后，两个人在街边一前一后的走着。  
Riki抬头看了看前面的Iason，他用黑色的篷帽遮住了自己的金发，高大暗黑的背影显得毅然而孤单。他毫不犹疑地迈着步子，仿佛独自一人。  
完全没把人放在眼里！  
Riki用眼角狠狠地瞪着Iason，大跨了几步跟上，却突然被前面的人挡住了。  
玻璃的破碎声，人的尖叫声，让喧闹的街道仿佛一下子静了下来。  
“怎么了？”Riki从Iason的身侧探出头，赫然发现一个蒙住口鼻的家伙慌张地甩头左右瞧了一下，穿过马路飞奔而去，身上沾满了血迹。  
Riki条件反射一样有股冲上去的劲头，他明明还没有任何动作，但对方仿佛早有了预感，他被一股巨大的力量钳住了胳膊。  
“要逞英雄也要看看时候，没看见他手里有枪么？”  
Riki紧皱着眉头看着那人消失在街头。  
“那你为什么要救我？”仍旧面朝乱作一片的街道，Riki冷冷地问。  
“一时头昏而已。”  
这样高傲而冷淡的答案其实是Riki早已料到的。他已经渐渐明白有些事情他可能永远也无法知道真相。或者，真相就如他所说的，巧合而已，头昏而已，有趣而已，无聊而已……  
毕竟一个Blondie用不着向一个杂种解释任何事情，无论什么，都仿佛天经地义。而贫民窟的游民在这个世界上就仿佛赤身上阵的小兵，每一步前行，都可能被炸碎，被击穿，毫无防备。每幸存下来的一步，只意味着更接近灭亡。  
如此绝望而卑贱地拼命活着！一条命对于Blondie来说也许不算什么，甚至够不上他们茶余饭后的话题，但对于Riki来说，只要是能够清醒地活着就很庆幸，所以要抵上一切地守住这最后的阵地。  
“您后悔了么？被Iason大人救……”Daryl曾经这么问过。  
“被杀死和被救，不是我能决定的啊。”Riki当时这么回答，他的脸上露出苦笑，“从来就没有选择的余地，所以‘后悔’这个词，太奢侈了。”说着，Riki垂下了眼睛，黑色的眼珠被睫毛遮住，看不清楚。他慢慢地说：“但是，我所做过的事情，我都不后悔。即使再活一次……也还是一样！”

从Midas回来之后，Riki的情绪似乎平稳积极了一些，和Daryl的话也多了起来，甚至还对他的终端机产生了兴趣。本来由Furniture本人以外的其他人接触自己的终端机是被绝对禁止的事情，但是Daryl是决不忍心这么做的。  
Iason仍旧没有变化，每次回到住处，简短地吩咐几句，便不再多言。

 

 

VI. RAIN

 

窄小而黝黑的楼梯盘旋着上升，通向那扇无法避免的半掩着的门。  
从门缝里看进去，青白色的微弱光线，墙上的风扇在无力地转动，垂死一样。一道一道的光束就从扇页之间的缝隙里射进来，照见了无数飘游的灰尘和他颤抖的身体。  
眼睛里闪动的光芒流转，如萤火一般转瞬即逝。想要发出哀求，却被骄傲的自尊生生卡死在喉咙口。  
像被用细线操纵的人偶，被随心所欲地拨弄和把玩。  
没有尽头的绵延的冰冷目光和发尖滑过腹侧的火热。  
天鹅绒一般细腻的他的兴致和瞬间里峰回路转的残酷羞辱。  
这样站在门口目睹自己的片甲不留，一遍一遍。想要不顾一切地冲上前去，战胜者却突然仿佛不经意地瞥向自己，那目光浅蓝，充满自负和冷酷。  
被激怒的自己摇晃起来，张牙舞爪起来，结果却发现房间里已经空无一人，床上的褶皱已经冰凉，风扇还在不停地转。  
于是被扑面而来的孤独和恐惧所支配，连冷汗都被封锁在皮肤里不敢流出。  
人呢……？  
人呢？！  
为什么没有人！？  
人呢？！

Riki突然从恶梦里惊醒，在黑夜里惊恐地大睁着双眼。  
“醒了么。”身边突然传来那个人的声音。  
Riki倒吸了一口气。  
“你刚刚一直在说梦话。”  
“没什么。”  
那个人没有继续追问。  
Riki突然感觉到一只手轻轻罩住了自己的双眼。  
通过那双手传递过来的人体的温暖渐渐变得像海洋一样深厚，笼罩住了全身。从梦里带来的充斥心房的酷寒竟然在这个罪魁祸首的手心里消弭。这样的温差让Riki的心神躁乱，竟然甘愿这么静止在他的手掌之下。  
“Iason，我想再去一趟Midas。”  
过了片刻，对方问：“什么时候？”  
“明天。”  
“明天？”  
“明天。”  
身边的人很久没有回答。  
“……拜托你……”  
Iason忽然觉得手心湿热了，他缓缓将手移开。  
“Daryl会送你过去。”

临下车之前，Riki回头对Daryl一咧嘴：“放心，我跑不了。”然后他便飞快的没入Midas让人眼花缭乱的街道中。  
Riki熟练地穿梭在大街小巷之间，时不时看看手表。  
时间刚刚好。  
用着最不起眼的方式拐进街角的小酒吧，若无其事地与褐衣人背对背坐在不同的桌台。  
二十分钟后，到达人行天桥下，与打领带的人擦肩而过，将被塞进手里的东西不动声色地揣进衣兜。  
这个时候时间还早，只是不知何时飘来的乌云遮住了阳光，不一会儿竟然下起雨来。  
Riki沿着街边的屋檐慢慢走着，心里盘算着什么，眉头紧锁。他的手每次伸进兜里碰到那个东西，心里都咯噔一下。他甚至开始有些犹豫到底要用它做些什么，能用它做些什么。但是当他再一回想起昨夜的梦，昨夜那已经被重复做过无数次的恶梦，又仿佛下了决心。  
因为下雨的关系，天色提早暗了下来。  
Riki开始往和Daryl约定的地方走。他的脚步却在经过某个巷口的时候停住了。他站住，听了听，朝着发出人声的方向小心翼翼地走去。  
几个貌似市井混混的家伙正围着一个已经躺倒在地的人拳脚相加，叫骂声时高时低。躺在地上的人早就没有还手之力，一身的泥污不堪入目，脸上也花得几乎无法辨认。  
Riki躲在墙角，忍了又忍，几次想要甩头离开，却又无法迈开脚步。他偷偷地朝不远的那些人瞄去，突然像被雷击中了一样，惊愕得无法呼吸。  
“Luke……？”Riki从角落里慢慢地走出来，目光直勾勾地盯着地上的人，“Luke？！”  
几个人停了手，转过身看见独自一人的Riki，不禁讥笑起来：“哟，又来一个送死的！”  
黑色的眸子突然像打了个闪电。  
迎着雨，Riki眯起眼睛笑起来；“没错，就是来送你们去死的。”  
湍急的雨点还没来得及到达地面，就在拳锋处被斩断。  
在乌黑的湿发后面，黑瞿石一样的眸子里隐藏的是即将爆发的杀意。  
凶狠坚决的气势仿佛出击的豹子，只在致命处下手，毫不留情。  
揉去眉角的殷红的血，嘴角却浮现出愈发兴奋的笑容。这样逐渐暴露的嗜血的本性，让空气都冷了下来。  
被击倒在地的，还在试图还击的，都在心底发起虚来，仿佛面前的是个被束缚已久的亡命之徒，不是为了救谁，根本就是为了某种令人恐惧的快感而在索求更激烈的对抗。  
那双慑人的黑洞一样幽深的眼睛，在那张年轻俊朗的脸上显得那么不符年龄，那里面仿佛积压了太久的抑郁和苦楚，此时正爆发出雪亮锋利的光芒，让人不敢正视。雨水仿佛都掩饰不住他狠咬住牙根发出的咯吱咯吱声，他前额的头发被彻底打湿，但他脸上身上散发的死亡的气息让雨滴变成了白雾，升腾起来。  
他始终不说话，完全沉浸在亢奋之中无法自拔，发了疯似的。  
几个人都犹豫了，他们觉得现在的状况有些无法控制，便一个个地开始后退。  
“小子，咱们走着瞧！”为首的终于开了口，同伙们如释重负地飞快地撤走了，一溜烟，全都没了踪影。  
Riki似乎一时还无法从刚才的状态中恢复过来，在原地愣了一阵子。然后他突然转身走到Luke的身边蹲下，脸上抽动了一下。  
他把他拉到附近的屋檐下，查看了他的伤口。骨头没有问题，但是那家伙醉得很严重，所以才会被几个混混凑得不成样子。  
Riki看看时间，不得不走了。  
刚要再次走近雨里，身后突然传来模糊浑浊的声音，嗓子里仿佛还有粘稠的酒精，“Riki？……是……Riki，是你吧？”  
被叫住的人不知为何没有动弹，用后背对着墙角里的人。  
那个人的呼吸变得粗糙，然后断断续续地仿佛是苦笑起来，“你……又要走了么？”  
Riki仍旧没有任何反应。  
“还真像你的作风呢……想做起什么事来，谁都拦不住……你……已经不需要我们了吧……这样的你，还……不如不回来，让我们大家至少……还可以像个傻瓜一样抱有希望……”  
“你认错人了。”凝重的陌生的声音。  
“是么……”然后身后再也没了声响。  
Riki于是就面无表情地迈步走了开去。  
雨水打进了他的眼睛，他眨眨眼，把雨水从眼眶里挤出来，仍旧面无表情。  
渐渐地感觉有些冷，凉风吹透进了骨髓里，转瞬之间，连脚趾都被冻得没有感觉了。  
雨下得更猛了，脸上刀割一般。  
Riki的双手紧紧插在衣兜里，像被缝住了，一动不动。  
远远地，他看见Daryl来接他的车，在滂沱的雨里只有个灰色的模糊影子。他微微侧过头，用余光看了身后的Midas——它已经在雨里凌乱成一副邋遢的油画，色彩污浊，溶化了一样滴淌下来，露出丑陋的底板。

Riki没有再犹豫，朝着车子走了过去。


End file.
